(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two display panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like) and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal display, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling polarization of incident light passing through the liquid crystal layer so as to display images.
When the liquid crystal display is used as a display device for a television, the liquid crystal display screen size is increased. However, when the liquid crystal display screen size is increased, a viewing difference between an image (as observed by a viewer positioned center to the screen) and the image (as observed by a viewer positioned at the far left or right end of the screen) also increases.
In order to compensate for the viewing difference, the display device may be formed in a curved shape (e.g., a concave shape or a convex shape). In some cases, the display device may be provided in a portrait configuration (whereby its vertical length is longer than the horizontal length) and bent in a vertical direction relative to the viewer. In other cases, the display device may be provided in a landscape configuration (whereby its vertical length is shorter than the horizontal length) and bent in a horizontal direction relative to the viewer.
The two display panels in the liquid crystal display device typically consist of an upper substrate and a lower substrate. When the display device is bent to form a liquid crystal display with a curved shape, a front end stress will be exerted on a portion of the substrate that is positioned inward of a curved surface between the upper and lower substrates, causing the upper and lower substrates to misalign. Subsequently, the misalignment between the upper and lower substrates may generate a texture in the displayed image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.